Lycanthrope of Nations
by Fantasywriter85
Summary: One day something happened to a sad and depressed Italy that has awakened his dark and sinister heritage that was buried deep beneath the skin by his own grandfather Roman Empire. Italy x Harem (yes you read correctly.) Terrible summary.


**The lycanthrope of Nations**

 **(I do not own hetalia/2p Hetalia/Nyotalia nor will I ever but I do own the OC's that originally belong to ME.)**

 **(Be warned for swearing and S. Italian brother's and sister's constant swearing.)**

 **(Human names shall be used in this story until I find it hard to type so they will go by their country names.)**

 **(If any one that is a child or don't like the following; Blood, gore violence, language or all of the above TURN BACK NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! otherwise have an enjoying read and don't forget to PM me if you want any OC's in this story.)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **~Vargas Residence, Italy~**

"Ve~ lovino let's have pasta for tonight!" said a very cheery italian man, he had light auburn/light brown pattened down hair but with a curl sticking out on the left side of his head, his skin was average for normal people, he wore a light blue coat over a dark black collared buttoned shirt with a blue tie which matched his jacket, he had the same color on his plaid pants, he wore brown fur boots.

A voice replied but with more of a very stressed out worker with an italian accent "you stupid idiot! We had pasta yesterday you fucking potato lover!" he was another male, he had dark auburn hair same as the other man and the same haircurl but on the opposite side which is the right, he had worn a dark brown buttoned shirt like the other italian male, his name was Romano as the other guy called him.

He sighed as he got a plate from the fridge and it was covered with pasta of his other italian counterpart and put it inside of a microwave "Feliciano I put the pasta in the microwave!" he called out to the other man.

Feliciano Vargas the younger brother of Lovino Vargas asked "where are you going?" the elder Vargas replied "that asshole of a mentor is taking me out to go meet both the Belgium and Netherlands and to know if we can improve relations with the them." Feli nodded and replied with his ever happy tone "alright! Say hi to belgium-kun and Netherland-chan for me wand don't try to be mean like you always are Onii-san!" the southern part shouted at the ever innocent Northern italia "YOU JUST STAY AWAY FROM THOSE POTATO BASTARDS AND WOMEN! IDIOTA!" with that he huffed and went right out the door slamming it to a close.

The once happy-go-lucky pasta lover sighed "I never spend time with him or Lovina-nee ever since we discovered that everyone had a twin sister/brother with the same personalities and country names so we all gave ourselves human names even though they all almost sound the same like Lovino-nii and Onee-chan." he then began eating his food with an even more saddening expression as he continued "not even my cute little twin sister Feliciana since she is now dating Alfred F. Jones the so called 'hero' of the world..." he said while contemplating what to do with whatever person who isn't busy with either work, dating or taking responsiblility for one another's actions.

He ate the food that was heated up for him by his ever stressful Lovino Vargas or his country name Romano.

Then he had heard the front door click open and a new voice spoke with more feminine tone "I'm home!" he knew the voice all too well and soon came another person.

This one was a pretty woman who had the same hair color as her twin feliciano and same haircurl but she wore a tan shirt with pockets all over, she also wore a dark brown american bomber jacket with the US flag on one side of the shoulder and on another was a yellow art of a jet soaring across the air, she had a tan skirt and dark brown boots, she stretched her arms above her head as her legs took her to where the third member of the Vargas family of four was sitting at.

"Oh hi Feliciano-nii! Where are Lovino-nii and elder sister Lovina?" he replied with a solemn look "Well Onii-san went with big brother Antonio to go visit both Belgiums and Netherlands to improve our relations and as for Lovina-nee she went on a date with scary Arthur-san in big brother francis." she nodded and was about to walk up at her room but she was stopped when the male counterpart asked "may I ask where you were?" she replied without any hesitations "I was enjoying my date with my boyfriend but his twin sister Lucy-chan interrupted us before we could even kiss." as she went upstairs and closed the door to her room.

Feliciano felt lonely, Ludwig his old and dearest friend was now unknown on his current tasks since they cutoff any and all foreign relations with him since he was considered weak and helpless or even stupid and moronic, he along with his sister Terri received this instruction from their current boss.

Both Japanese siblings Kiku and Sakura honda were as well as too preoccupied with their citizens need for assistance.

He sighed, no one was free but he hardly had any friends or somebody to hang out with. He got up from his seat and walked towards his room to get a wallet.

But he was stopped when he had heard a knock at the door, "who could that be?" he asked himself as he walked towards the door. When he oepened the wooden barrier it revealed another man.

This person was of the opposite gender of the female, he had short blonde hair and his eyes dark blue almost violet, he wore a light blue military uniform for it's of Finnish origin, he had an almost scared emotion on his face though most people would sometimes mistaken his original happy expression for a female. He had what appeared to be was a piece of paper.

Northern male Italy was quite shocked to see someone that came from the opposite side of the world of the Nordic region and find them all the way here in the Italian countryland.

"Tino-san? What are you doing here?" he asked the nervous blonde as said man now called Tino was regaining his posture "hi feliciano-san I was here for business." the brother of the four siblings replied "if you're here for clothes we'll make it in the morning or if you want some pasta I'll make you some two days from now." he then closed the door behind him signaling his lonely self contemplating. The nordic representative shook his head "no it's not that. In fact my boss wants me to improve relations with you Feliciano-san!" this got the said person to question so he asked once more "why?" Tino replied with nervousness "umm...It's for country relations since my boss has wanted to know about the culture of your side of the nation, so pretty much everything detailed from food to military power." this explained his reason for coming, Italy replied with a hint of sadness "if you want to know about the military talk to big brother Romano and Lovina-nee. Or about the lifestyle for example; food and clothes talk to my imouto Feliciana-chan."

The old finnish warrior from long ago caught the tone of despair from the usual happy go lucky italian pasta lover, he was worried for him so he gave him an offer that shocked him, "Italy-san do you want to hang out?" he asked with a gentle and loving smile to cheer up the third Vargas sibling.

Feli was shocked, he had never thought that he and tino could be with each other for friendly and social chat, he realized that he hasn't hanged out with anyone since they found out about their twin siblings and that Berwald would casually say that finland is his 'wife' even though they aren't anymore since they both divorced so long ago.

He sighed and replied "sure. As long as it's okay with you to not be asking too many questions." the younger male smiled and replied "it's a deal" and soon the two newly made friends began to walk the streets of Rome.

~Rome streets, Italy~

Both men, one from the local country known as Italy and also named after his home nation and one from the Finnish origins who is also named after his namesake Finland were walking to take in the beauty of Feliciano Vargas' home.

Tino was truly amazed due to the fact that his newly bondship friend was walking with him casually as if he was a normal civilian, "Feliciano-san! This place is amazing!" the man Vargas chuckled "yeah it is." as they continued walking through the city they were stopped by a man who was holding a camera.

"Hey there you two! Why don't you try my new little picture capturing!?" the one who stopped them wore a black jacket over a white buttoned shirt which held a blue tie around the neck area, he wore plaid business pants that were also the same color as his jacket, his eyes were dark brown which held a strange emotional mix of impatience and yet also patience, his hair was jet black and curly.

"My name is jack and I am here to present you two with a photoshoot of young gay love!" he exclaimed making the same gender men back a bit with suprise "but we're not gay!" said Feliciano as he hid behind Tino who was blushing deep red as he replied "yeah. Me and Mr. Vargas here are not Asexuals!" this made the guy known as Jack laugh "I know but some people here are you know what and drooling about two of the same type of men and would just die to see it!" this statement made a bit of sense for the elder brother of his female sister counterpart "and so that way business would boom and you will have more money!"

The black haired man nodded and continued to speak "correct my friend! Not to mention that this young man who you were walking with does look cute!" this caused the poor nordic nation to blush with embaressment, Feliciano asked the camera man which made Tino even more suprised "can we do it?" the blonde violet eyed small frame male was in shock "w-w-what!?" the guy in the black coat spoke "yeah! It's for free too!" what happened next made the 'wife' of Sweden completely caught off guard.

Feliciano placed his right arm on the fragile Tino's back and placed his hand on the other's arm, he also placed his left arm just on the lowever backside of his legs and lifted him up bridal style with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Jack laughed heartily "that's perfect! A strong male guy with a cute and adorable smaller counterpart of the female gender being held like a bride at a wedding and to make it even more cute the said man has arms around the husband's neck, also a water fountain as the backgroud well really entice the fans for more photo's!" he stopped as he kneeled on one knee and kept the other leg standing, he lifted up his camera and counted down "3...2...1!" and took a picture of the young fake gay couple.

 _'Was he always this strong?'_ thought Tino for he had never seen his fake yaoi lover when the photogpher snapped at their current position. All of a sudden he was asked a question "do you want to walk or you prefer me to keep holding you like this?" he turned and saw Feliciano's eyes which held an emotion of guilt and curiosity.

 _'Su-san never held me like this when we had our_ wedding _for he said that his body wouldn't be able to hold me. He was pretty strong but for Feliciano-san to hold me with such ease, now I am curious as to why Doitsu-san cut off any relations with Italy-sa no Feli-kun?'_ continued the mind of one Finland, he replied with a blush "p-please keep h-holding me l-like this..." the auburn hair curled man smiled lightly "of course, Tino-chan..." and soon kept the man of finnish nationality had a hue of deep crimson on his entire face.

~Outskirts outside of Rome~

Now both men were sitting together on a grassy hill with a single large tree, Tino's legs were laying next to his friend's own, he had placed his head on the italian's right shoulder, he was mesmerized by the beauty of both the city's lights and the starry night sky.

From what he was told by the other man next to him this spot was where he would be by himself whenever he was depressed and lonely, and that this is the first time he has brought anyone besides himself to this location of his liking.

He was also told that he fell asleep on Feliciano's chest.

"Su-san never took me to a place to breathtaking when we went on our honeymoon." this caused a bit of disappointment to the Vargas male sibling "I feel sorry for him." then he asked Tino a question "how's your sister?" the blonded male in the light blue uniform replied "she's doing alright. She and the others are doing well." he then felt the norrthern part of Italy get up "come on. Let's go before Lovina-nee gets mad at me for not coming home at all." he gave the Finnish man a kind and sweet smile that he nodded and stayed behind him.

But then something unexpected happened.

A single wolf was now holding it's ground in front of the duo "eeeh! A wolf here?" Tino asked with a suprise since wolves are now a rare kind of animal since the countries themselves began to create more towns, this was also unexpected for it to be in the Italian's home country.

"Tino run!" said Feliciano with fear, this shocked the told person "Italy-san?" he asked the Vargas male who in turned looked at his friend and shouted "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" and so he did.

~With Finland~

 _'What's a wolf doing this far in europe!? Aren't they usually in the central area?'_ thought the blonde haired guy as he ran a distance that his legs to give but on the most importent subject that crossed his mind was the man whom he had befriended.

Feliciano Italy Vargas.

 _'My god is Feli-kun alright?'_ he turned his body to where he left the poor italian to fend off that feral wolf alone.

 _'I have to go back and see if he's okay!'_ without a second of hesitation he immediately ran back from where he emerged from and which came a very loud roar and an even more louder scream and so he hoofed it back there.

~With Italy~

He had sent Tino away from the soon upcoming onslaught, "come here boy!" he taunted the four legged wild dog as it was looking at the violet eyed man then turned to look at Feliciano.

It growled at him "I won't let you hurt anyone." declared the self-proving Italian pasta lover as the wolf pounced on him forcing him down but what suprised him was the weight _'WOW! This guy must have eaten a cow or something I cannot beli-'_ he couldn't finish his thinking before something that shocked him even more.

The four legged untamed canine looked at the moon which was full, it then soon howled but then it went darker more gutteral, followed soon by no long standing on all fours but except now on two hind legs which extended to Berwalds height but bended, the body also expanded into more mascular size with the other two paws now long arms same as human length, the head enlarged to a large size.

It was now a creature of legend and myth, stories and fairy tales.

It was a Lycanthrope, a Werewolf.

The roar coming from he jaws of the creature was so intense that it made everything withing a 50 meter radius to be known. It looked down to the poor man who was now whimpering "don't kill me!" but his pleas were ignored as the beast's claws slashed acrossed his chest leaving four very large and deep marks.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Feliciano screamed into the night sky in such amount of pain.

As the mythical beast was about to finish of the younger sibling of Romano and Lovina vargas Tino appeared from where he first ran to and threw a rock at it, "Finland what are you doing? Get out of here!" demanded the injured downed boy as the person whom was formally running away returned.

The wolf was now staring at him with eyes that burned with pure hatred from being hit by a small boulder, this terrified the personification of his homeland of Finnish origins.

"NO!" yelled out the Italian boy as it was now closing in on the other male.

 _'This is it! Goodbye Su-san!'_ he quickly shut his eyes as if the death of him was near, he had braced for his doom.

Nothing happened.

But however he did hear a sickening jaw mauling ever heard to his ears, he slowly opened his violet colored scared eyes to reveal that he wasn't the one who was near death's door but instead it was the closely killed man with the haircurl of his was in front of him and the wolf that was originall supposed to maw at Tino was now chewing down on poor Feliciano Vargas.

Italy the pasta loving man and greatest friend was no being bitten down on the right side of his neck from the lycanthrope.

The beast jumped back which caused the now seriously injured man to fall down on the ground with a loud thump with a very large puddle of blood emerging from the now tore open neck.

"FELICIANO!" screamed Tino as his friend was now dying due to blood loss.

From the now near death italian man was seeing before him was that the lycan of wolves was turning away.

 _'I am very sorry everyone that I cannot be there for you anymore...'_ with that thought Italy soon saw nothing but pitch black.

(And done at last! Finally a crak pairing between Italy and various countries and their counterparts.)

(Leave a Rate and Review and do not forget to PM me for any and all of your OC's inside of the story.)

(Next time. The adventure begins as well as a complete badass Feliciano Vargas.)

(FantasyWriter85 saying goodbye for now!)


End file.
